The present disclosure relates to a resealable label flap positionable to cover an opening in a product package containing removable articles such that the label flap can be repeatedly removed and reapplied to access the articles contained within the package. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a resealable label flap that includes a tamper evident structure that separates and remains within the label flap after the label flap is removed from the product package for the first time.
Resealable label flaps are commonly used with product packages that include packaged removable articles. The product package is generally constructed from a thin, liquid impervious material that has an opening over which the label flap is removably adhered. Typically, the label flap is a strip of flexible or semi-rigid thermoplastic material having a removable pressure-sensitive adhesive applied to one surface of the label. The removable adhesive creates a generally air-tight seal around the package opening to prevent the packaged removable articles from drying out or becoming contaminated during storage.
Since resealable label flaps can be continuously removed and reapplied to the product package containing removable articles without any indication that the product package has been previously opened, it is known to configure a resealable label flap that provides an indication that the product package has been opened and subsequently resealed. It remains desirable to provide a resealable label flap with a tamper evident structure with layers that delaminate upon opening and cannot be relaminated so that the tamper evidence is permanent and unmistakable.